1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leveling means for mounting an appliance on a non-level support and, more particularly, to a novel leveling means adapted to be interposed between the appliance and its refrigeranting and freezing unit that includes means to selectively sense the level position of the unit and to selectively adjust the unit position accordingly.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Leveling devices are particularly needed and useful in supporting appliances such as refrigerators in trailers, campers, boats and other vehicles. With respect to refrigerators, the necessity of having the appliance level is of greatest importance. For reasons which need not herein be fully discussed, certain refrigerators of the absorption type will operate satisfactorily so long as they are level; however, if the vehicle is stopped for more than a few minutes in a non-level position, the refrigerator will cease to function unless it is nearly level. This can result in the inconvenience and probable hazard of food spoilage. Since it is not always possible to stop the vehicle on level ground, many vehicles, and especially trailers, have leveling devices associated therewith. Such devices, however, are time consuming to operate and their use is not practical unless the vehicle is to be parked for a considerable length of time.
While the usual leveling devices are satisfactory for fixed installations wherein the appliance need only be leveled when it is first installed, such devices are wholly unsatisfacory when leveling is frequently required since they are too difficult and time consuming to operate. Also, leveling devices are not automatic so that the level or non-level position of the appliance can be sensed and then appliance repositioning achieved via an actuator means.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a novel sensing and positioning device for use in connection with a leveling means whereby an appliance such as an absorption refrigerator may be readily supported and positioned in accordance to a plurality of actuators that are coupled to a level sensing means.